Il me manque
by LilithRekalafolle
Summary: Première petite histoire, plus un OS d'essai. Et parce que j'adore le couple Lux/Lu.


J'étais étalé de tout mon long sur la table et soupiré profondément… j'étais tellement perdus dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas Levy m'appelait. Lorsque enfin je la remarquais Mirajane et Lissanna l'accompagnait.

« Lu-chan ça va ?

-Oui désolé je pensai à quelqu'un qui me manque… »

Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire et décida de partir avant que la démone ne comprenne le sens de ma phrase.

« Et qui est cette personne ? » M'interpella Mira, assez fort d'ailleurs pour que toute la guilde se retourne et m'observe avec attention.

Pff désole pour toi Mira mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.

« N'est crainte Mira il ne s'agit pas de ton Freed chéri… »

Apres avoir dit cela je sorti le plus vite possible de la guilde avant de me faire tuer… _Je n'ai pas menti après tout ce n'est pas Freed qui me manque…_

Les jours passèrent et cela faisait déjà deux semaines que cette discussion avait eu lieu. Entre temps Mira avait eu le temps de me torturé pour que plus jamais je ne dise que Freed lui manquait mais elle n'avait pu me soustraire le nom de la personne qui me manquais. Finissant par croire qu'il s'agissait de ma mère elle décida une fois de plus de tenter de me mettre en couple avec Natsu ou Grey. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que Natsu avait réellement des sentiments pour moi à chaque fois qu'il venait à y faire allusion je l'évitais ou l'entrainais sur le sentier de Lissanna. J'aime bien Lissanna à la différence de se sœur elle n'est pas trop trop commère et arrondis assez bien les angles, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle et Natsu soient ensemble.

« Aaaaaah

-tu as un problème Lu-chan.

-non rien ne t'en fait pas Levy, juste que j'aimerais que cette abrutie de Natsu comprenne qu'il faut qu'il aime Lissanna et la rende heureuse.

-pourquoi ne pas t'aimer toi ?

-Natsu est un frère pour moi et sa s'arrête la, et puis …

-Et puis ? » Demandât Levy tout à coup très intéressé mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit je vis Natsu sauter sur une table et hurler.

« -J'en ai marre je n'arrive pas à te le dire Lucy je… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase la porte vola littéralement et se fracassa sur lui. Je vis Natsu volait tandis que les coupables franchir le seuil de la presque porte. Les Rajinshu et Luxus eurent un regard interloqué en voyant tous les mages debout regardant une table vide.

« Freed… »

Je vis Mira se jeter dans les bras de son amant et je ne pus m'empêcher de rajouter.

« Il t'a pas manqué hein pas du tout même… »

Je vis Natsu se relever et repousser Lissanna pour s'approcher de moi. A l'aide au secoure gros problème à l'horizon.

« Lucy ça fais une semaine que j'essaye de te le dire… »

Pas bon, pas bon… Je le voyais regarder Natsu bizarrement et commencer à s'échauffer au fur et à mesure de ces paroles, ça va exploser. Freed, Ever et Bixclow durent arriver à la même conclusion que moi mais pas à la même manière d'échapper à l'apocalypse. Et Bixclow lança l'offensive…

« Et bien Lax' t'as passé ces dernières semaines à râler comme quoi elle te manqué et tu ne la prends même pas dans tes bras. »

A cette phrase Natsu s'arrêta dans sa déclaration et je vis Lissanna respirait. Je suis tellement désolé. Je réfléchissais à comment sortir de cette impasse quand je sentis deux mains puissantes m'envelopper et de douce lèvres se posaient sur les miennes. A cet instant j'aurais dû fuir, me préparer à l'apocalypse, me mettre à trembler mais la seul chose que je fis fus insensé.

« Humm Laxus, tu m'as manqué » gémi-je tout en rendant son baiser a l'homme de ma vie.

Ses mains descendaient sur mon corps, l'une se posa sur mes reins et l'autre sur ma cambrure. Sa langue experte vint chercher sa jumelle pour l'emmener dans un ballet sensuelle et passionné. Alors que je m'écartai pour reprendre mon souffle je remarquai le silence quasi religieux qu'il y avait. Fairy Tail silencieux ? Là on est mort, Laxus eu à peine le temps de me mettre sur le côté que Natsu se jetait sur lui en lui hurlant qu'il lui avait pris sa partenaire et qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Lissanna, Mira et Levy se jetèrent sur moi pour me bombarder de question, et c'est ainsi que la guilde fut à nouveau détruite.

Une semaine plus tard

Allongé confortablement dans les bras de mon amant je lui chuchotai a l'oreille :

« La prochaine fois que tu pars en mission, je viens avec toi »

Il ricana avant de tourner la tête et m'embrasser, le reste, n'appartient qu'à nous.


End file.
